The Funeral
by SnatchEatErase
Summary: John and Jenna's funeral is taking place and Elena is bracing herself for one of the worst days of her life. I SUCK A SUMMERARIES, THIS IS A ONE OFF OF HOW I WANTED IT TO HAPPEN, R&R.


**Elena's P.O.V**

_I can do this, deep breaths. _

Those words were on constant repeat throughout my head like a broken record, this had to be the second worst day of my life, the first, the death of my adoptive but 'real' parents. Witnessing my Aunt Jenna die was traumatic, first my Parents, then my biological Mom and now this. Jenna and my Uncl-

I sighed, frustrated at myself for letting it get to me, then I realised I was standing inside my bedroom, facing my reflection. I noticed my eyes were a dark crimson colour from my constant crying from the past couple of days. I grabbed a hair grip and stuffed it securely into my hair, holding my glossy brown hair back. I promised myself I wouldn't shed a tear in anyway possible, what a lie that was.

I took several deep breaths, counting each one to get my mind off what today was. I must of been standing there for around 10 minutes solid, just attempting to control my breathing. What I was feeling was beyond my own beliefs, I couldn't possibly think of myself in 10 years time back to normal, with Stefan, possibly a vampire. I shook my head, disagreeing with myself at the whole thought of being a 'vamp'

To think, a year ago my life was pretty normal, well, besides from both of my parents not being there, I still had Aunt Jenna and Jeremy, I had no idea what the world was about to offer to me, all this time I've kept a secret of which I didn't even know I had to start with and now it's led up to all of this nonsense and disbelief.. Well, I pretty much believe anything that's said to me I guess.

I was about to turn around but I got disrupted as I felt warm, muscular arms wrap around my waist and across my stomach from behind, placing a faint smile upon my lips.

_Stefan.._

"How you doing?" He whispered, tugging me closer to him, snaking his arms tighter around me. When I'm with Stefan, he sure knows how to change my mood, for the better of course.

"Fine, I guess" I replied in a dull tone, managing to force a half-smile on.

I felt his warm, moist breath on my cheek, causing me to blush. He released a small sigh and tenderedly kissed my blossomed cheek. "You'll do fine" He said reassuringly, releasing me from his grip.

"I'm not entirely sure about that" I turned around slowly on my heels, meeting his gaze, almost getting lost in his dark, emerald eyes.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, it's a tough day, if you need to cry, just let the tears flow" He let out a small chuckle and held his arms out, asking for a hug.

Continuing looking in his eyes, I didn't realise he even offered me a hug until he started to lean towards me, my cheek pressed against his smooth shirt as he slowly embraced me, holding me so tight that I never wanted him to let me go. He rummaged his face through my hair to reach to tip of my ear lobe and whispered softly. "I love you"

The amount of times he has said those 3 words and I still manage to get butterflies, _pull yourself together, girl._ I inhaled deeply before replying in a weak voice; "I love you too"

We stood there what seemed like forever until I realised it was time to go, I pulled away gradually, running my finger tip across his back whilst pulling my arms back to my sides.

"Ready?" He asked, holding his hand out to mine, smiling reasurringly.

"Yeah, let's go" I took his hand, entwined my fingers with his and walked out of my room.

* * *

><p>30 minutes passed, we were all standing outside; Me, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Alaric, Bonnie and Caroline. I eyed Jenna's coffin securely, almost filling up, before I was ready to explode with tears, I felt a finger tip poking the corner of my shoulder. I turned around to come face to face with my brother, Jeremy.<p>

"Hey, uh- I found this. Well, John gave it me before he died, to give to you, to read here or to yourself" He handed over a small, brown envelope, I opened it carefully, not wanting the contents of it to drop on the floor. I peeked inside to find a folded up piece of paper and his heirloom ring. My eyes suddenly filled up as the memory of the man I disputed with came flooding in. After all, he was my biological Father.

I pulled out the ring and handed it to Jeremy. "This won't do me any good, Jer" I stated, retrieving the paper from the envelope. I scanned through it quickly, to make sure I won't cry whilst reading it out loud.

_Uh oh, i'm doomed._

Just scanning through it made a tear escape and sent strolling down my cheek, splashing onto the letter. I snapped my head up, examining my friends and brother who were all staring at me. "I er- I'd like to read this letter, from John" I managed to slur it out. I swallowed so hard, attempting to make the lump in my throat some how disappear. It was useless. _What have I gotten myself into?_

They all gave me an assuring smile. I braced myself and I held the paper within my trembling hands.

_"Elena.." _I coughed, just reading the first word, I messed up, but still, they continued to listen. Stefan stepped forward and stood by my side, placing his arm around my back, soothing my side tenderly.

_"Elena.." _I started more confident this time, still a little croaky though. I plodded on, holding my tears back the best I could. _"Whether you're reading this as a human or vampire, I need you to know that __It's no easy task being an ordinary parent to an extrordinary child. I failed in that task" _I paused, taking a long deep breath. Stefan squeezed my hip softly, commanding me to proceed.

Caroline and Bonnie's eye's were already red raw from tears, if they're crying like that, how will I end up? I shook my head slowly then continued from where I left off. _"I need you to know that I hope for a perfect future for you, to grow old, have children" _I gulped, I felt Stefan's eyes on me as he began to fill up as well. _"But it's the end of my time now, and it's the start of yours, a fresh start, for you and Stefan" _Stefan pulled me closer to him, smiling to himself as he pecked the tip of my forehead.

My eyes were like a whirlpool, I had to blink a mass amount of times to release my tears, causing them to spill down my cheeks. My breath studdered as I inhaled yet again, before continuing. _"I don't ask for your forgiveness, as I do not deserve it, some days I wished to myself that I should of raised you, protected you as Father's do, but I guess it's too late for that now. I ask one thing, for you to believe this: I love you, Elena. And that I've always loved you and always will, like how a Father should love his daughter, you are my own and I wish I could of cherished every moment I had spare-" _

I cut myself off and burst into tears, more than i've cried over the past 2 days, how could a man who I had physically disliked make me cry tears of heartbreak? By this time, everyone was crying, apart from Damon of course. He stood frozen, hands in his pockets. At least he payed his respects. I continued to blurt out my tears, clutching Stefan, crying deeply into his chest.

He soothed me with his soft whispers of "Shh" as he carressed me back. "Everything's going to be okay.." He tried to convince me by sounding so possitive and secure of me.

I felt like a complete an utter idiot, crying like that, I hate crying infront of people, especially my friends and family. I braced myself yet again and pulled away and tucked the letter deep inside my black dress' pocket. Caroline and Bonnie rushed over to me, clutching me so tight that I could barely breath, they were crying worse than me, I was so thankful that they've supported me through this.

I let go of them as they forced a painful smile at me, trying their hardest to reassure me. I nodded and put on a brave face and picked up two crimson red roses from the ground, I brought the petals to the tip of my nose and took in their scent deeply before tossing one so it lands on John's coffin and then Jenna's.

"Rest in peace" I whispered as a tear draped down my cheek.

"You can't get rid of me that long" A voice echoed throughout the closed in area, I frowned as I recognised the voice, it played like a melody in my head. It suddenly turned deadly silence as we all froze.

"Uhhhh.. Elena.." Jeremy called out.

I knew who it was, but I still remained froze, thinking it was all a dream.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! READ &amp; REVIEW! I saw this scene and I just had to do it, not too keen on the ending, but had to end it some how.<p>

**TOODLES!**


End file.
